pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ecosofieevee2010
Hola denuevo ¡Deja tu mensaje! ¡Pasa el cursor sobre nosotros! Deja tu mensaje de amor.....o de cosas neutrales...o musical o con rimas...o de odio Archivo:Sara_discucion.png Hey Ehm, hola :3 Tengo la sensación de que eres nueva en PE ¿no? Bueno, pues bienvenida, espero que lo pases genial y que escribas muchísimo. Mi nombre es Laura y soy una de las administradoras de esta wiki. Te pido que te leas las Reglas. También vengo a llamarte la atención porque he visto que has estado editando novelas que no son tuyas. Sé que pueden tener faltas o imágenes con links incorrectos, pero aún así solo puedes editar tus novelas propias, ¿vale? Si tienes alguna duda, solo pregúntame [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Stephana(? Cynda']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 23:47 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! Me llamó la atención tu pefil ¿Tu equipo pokémon lo tienes en qué...? ¿Ds o emulador? Si tienes Blanco/Negro 1/2 si lo tienes me gustaría algún día luchar contra ti, espero tu respues, chao, cuidate. Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:17 9 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: Si es de DS, xDDDDDDD Happy Cumple Unknown Person (? shdkhgajkld Hola Coca-cola! Ni te conozco,pero importa un mosco,te dire lo que le digo a todos ._. Feliz Cumpleaños!Destapen los caños,hablo con rimas pero no me estimas ¬_¬ xD Bueno,Feliz Cumple tia aqui va la felicitacion mia e3e Estas son las mañanitas,añañañañañañi,shkakhdkjhjkd las cantamos a ti Archivo:(babyface).pngFeliz cumple persona completamente desconocida! Archivo:Miku_icon.gif Kalinka!Malinka!Callate y escucha! Archivo:Gakupo_icon.gif Son las... 7 Verdades sobre mi vida...Ahora las recito #Uno: Detesto esta generacion #Dos: Lucario, Grovyle, Snivy y Azelf son mis cuatro primeros pokemon favoritos #Tres: No confio, ni quiero a nadie #Cuatro: Asusto a la gente que me rodea #Cinco: El mundo ha sido corrompido por el avance de la gente #Seis: Me regocijo del odio ajeno hacia mi #Siete: Busco amor en gente corrupta, como yo Siete verdades, todas listas...Ugh, me caes bien Sara Archivo:Azelf_icon.gif♦¿Qué soy?♦ ♦Soy una Azelf, sádica, hipster y con amor al piano. Recuérdalo♦Archivo:Azelf_icon.gif Respuestas... He aqui tus respuestas, Sara. #Si, me caes bien #Si quieres agregame como Represento la habilidad de soportar el dolor de la vida Represento la ganas de asesinar a todos los corruptos Represento cada tipo de InSAnITy (locura) en este llano mundo o Y yo represento cada poca importancia que le doy a esta gente (pasa el cursor) #Ten tu Absol, regalo Archivo:Absol_NB.gif #Este Archivo:Servine_icon.gif #Si, incluyeme (pero no tengo sprite) #Es tu espontaneidad #No, ya tenia la respuesta ♦Goro Goro, no tuviste infancia, goro♦ ♦Si no pensaste que Link era Zelda x3♦Archivo:Standing_Link.gif Eeeh...Hello again :3 Hi,Sara you me caes good (Spanglish :3) and yo leer your novela asi que i think que podiamos ser friends (se entiende?) Otro idioma: Sara,no eres tan rara :3 yo leo tu novela asi que prendo una vela y pienso que podiamos ser amigos mientras yo como mis trigos :3 ATT: El que tiene una firma defectuosa Weno...Toma tu Archivo:Huevo_Mawile_solo_Stella.png :D ahora a cambio me podrias dar...Un..Ralts? ATT:El mimo,no rimo pero me estimo PokePark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Cahun Cahun Cahun Respondo: *Estoy un poco obsesionado con Jeff,Slenderman y TLOZ *Veo Alfredito :3 *Estoy pirado :3 *ODIO GUAN DIRECCHION *Creo que slenderman es sexy *Soy un chico :3 *Estoy en PE *No me conoces...O si... Ya sabes quien es .3. Etto...Descripcion...Escrita en sangre Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png (Si esta escrita en sangre ED) Es sádica, desconfiada, interesada, mala, amable (a veces) y muy impulsiva. No soporta a los charlatanes, ni los niños, ni a los tiranos. No tiene mucha paciencia y hacerla enojar es demasiado sencillo. Es sanguinaria y a veces un problema tratar con ella Es una ladrona y asesina muy conocida en tu mundo siniestro .3., ofrecen una enorme recompensa por su captura ($1.000.000.000.000)ya que es un peligro de la sociedad. En especial, mata tiranos, corruptos, egoistas, ese tipo de tontos. Un día mientras huía se vio obligada a enfrentarse a voce (tí), y perdió. Sin embargo, suplico para que no la entregaras y tu aceptaste (por ser asesina). Sabe usar: Bola Sombra, Pulso Noche, Ciclón Hojas, Hoja Aguda, Lanzallamas y Surf (Es la ostiaaaaa xD) y ademas tiene una Katana y 4 dagas :3 ajsgdajgsfjagjsgYoaksbkajbsfkjbfakFaydakhflashflahs